


Art for "A Funny Thing Happened on the Train to Wyoming"

by penumbria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Art for the Heroine Big Bang Redux 2016 story "A Funny Thing Happened on the Train to Wyoming"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU and make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: I claimed this story but was never told the author's name or given a copy or rough draft. I created this art based on the art claim summary and I think it turned out well. If I ever find out the author, I will link to their story.

**Art Claim Story Summary :**

 Pepper just wanted to have a quiet trip to her parents, not have to solve the murder of one of SHIELD's most wanted, Especially not while on a moving train with the murderer.


End file.
